As in Hello or Goodbye?
by CaptainofYesterday
Summary: Eva Thomsen, a new graduate from Århus university in Denmark. Her normal life had become a bore, so she decided to go to Japan for a year. R&R Warning: OC's


Chapter 1: And so It Begins

_I do not know why, but time just seem to fly by now a days. It feels like yesterday I entered the university, now I am graduating. I can see summer break emerging, I finished finals. That means that it is time for me to say goodbye to what I know. _

_For some reason I find it sad. I find it sad that I have to say good bye to the last three years of my life. But it is just a natural part of life. Leaving things behind, it is natural right? _

Eva stared down at the papers in front of her. Her tired eyes scanning everything about the writing on it. These papers were the application form for the next two years of University. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted her masters degree or not. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with it. She was pretty content with her bachelors degree. She sighed and let her head rest in her hands. How could it be so hard? She was pretty sure most people wouldn't stop after they had obtained their bachelors degree. She pushed her papers further away from her and leaned back in the chair. She reflected upon what she wanted with life, and what she has always wanted was teach students. But she really was sick and tired of studying. And if she was going to teach collage students she was required to have completed all five years plus an additional year where she would have to study how to teach and efficient teaching methods.

"Maybe I should just take a break" She mumbled to herself. A break, was something that sounded sweet to Eva.

She closed her eyes as she wandered into thoughts. She leaned further back in the chair. She smiled, as the thought of seeing the world entered her mind.

She jumped up from her chair and hurried over to her cabinet and pulled out her laptop from a drawer. She started it, and then… waited. She sat there staring at the screen thinking where she would like to go. Maybe the US or Asia. She sat up right, and began to do a search. She looked through a lot of internet brochures, but the country she always got back to was Japan. She had always loved Japan, how it was just a totally different world.

"Oh my god" She muttered when she saw the flight prices. Apparently these days the price came to eight thousand kroner! She rubbed her forehead thinking. How was she going to get that kind of money? And this was even the cheapest ticket. Well she could always wait, maybe save up the money. But by then what would the point be? The only reason she wanted to go away was to get away from her life. She ran a hand through her messy strawberry blond hair.

She was thinking of maybe using her the money she had saved for a real apartment and some furniture. Because she was just living in a simple one room student flat, with a bed, a desk and a cabinet. She sighed, and a few thoughts began to simmer in her mind:

_My apartment savings. Well, I could always, when I come to Japan, begin to save up again. But I also have to pay for an apartment in Japan, and for the trip back home. I hope it wont be too expensive and I have to get some stuff when I get there too. It wont be easy I'm sure. However I am certain that, when I get home, I wont regret going. _

She hesitated but she pressed the bottom 'Book flight'. She was really going through with it. She typed in her information and such, and then confirmed. She couldn't believe it. She had just booked a ticket for Japan. She was finally going through with it.

A small, tired smile appeared on her features once again. She got up and went over to her desk, she found a writing pad, and began writing down some things she had to remember to do. Things she had to remember getting, getting her student flat off her shoulders, talking to her family and friends about her moving. Things like that.

She finished her list, pushed it aside and went to bed. It was getting late, and she had to get up early the next day. She crawled under her duvet, thinking: How could she have booked a ticket to Japan without a second thought? It was crazy wasn't it? She closed her eyes, she felt herself drift further and further towards the shore of dreamland.

She awoke in the morning, around seven o'clock, by the sound of her alarm clock. She slowly sat up, and got up from her bed and over to her desk where her alarm was conveniently placed. She turned it off with a loud sigh. The day was not officially on the go. She made her way into the cool bathroom, she went over to the sink and rinsed her face. She stood up, and leaned on the cold porcelain sink. She looked into the mirror and examined the face that stared out at her. She looked into her green eyes, which used to be filled with joy and excitement for a new day. But no longer. They looked dull and tired. She sighed again and cracked another small smile. Maybe it was a good thing to go away for a while.

She got into her room again, feeling a little more refreshed. She went over to her closet to find clothing for the day. It didn't take long because it wasn't because she had a lot of different clothing items. She pulled out a loose fitting, yellow silk blouse and a pair of denim shorts. She got it on and hurried into her kitchen to catch some breakfast before she went out to catch some fresh summer air.

When she finished her breakfast she remembered that she had to call her mom about a couple of things. She fished her phone up from her pocket and dialed the familiar number.

"_Hello?" _

"Hi mom" Eva smiled lightly and leaned on the table "I have some news to tell you"

"_News? What kind of news?" _

"Well, I'm going to Japan for a while!" She tried to hold back of some of her concealed excitement.

"_Wha- Japan? Wow, ehm… When are you leaving?" _

"Next Monday Mom, I'm really looking forward to it, it's such a great opportunity! Also, I have a question. Is there anyway I can store some stuff are your place? It's not a lot promise" Eva got up from her seat and went into her bedroom. Looking around her room.

"Of course Sweetie. So Monday? That was sudden"

"Yeah I know, I booked the ticket last night" She looked at the clock, it had become 10:30 already "Arh, Mom, I have to go. I'll call you later. Goodbye Love you" She hung up and hurried out of her apartment. She was late, she had to meet her friends down at the café in 5 minutes.

Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I know it wasn't a lot of fun, but I hope you will stay tuned to next time I update, I'll try to make it better.

Oh and this is a sort of "dictionary" for this chapter. Like I know there's some out there, there isn't familiar with Danish "terms".

8.000 kroner: 8.000 dkk equals about $1.535, or £949.

If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask.


End file.
